


Thoughtful

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thinks about how lucky he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtful

Jensen just watched Jared. He could not believe that they become parents and that Jared had survived through the whole ordeal. The breath was even and it made Jensen to relax. Little more than a year ago they had talked about that it maybe was time to think about kids. They had went into several different options and thought they had no other way than adopt. Now they were proof a man could carry one too.

Jared mumbled something and moved to lie on his side and Jensen could only smile. He was sitting in the room with the two most precious loves he could think of. Both sleeping, so he should probably do that as well but he didn't want to miss any second of their life.

Sitting alone was an opportunity to think back all the way it had take to come to where they were today. It wasn't well known that there had come so far in the medical examination that it was not as dangerous as it could be thought of. Jensen know there was not perfected, Jared had been close to die a few times, but the doctors had saved him.

Jensen was happy that he had stayed and been the supporting lover. By now he had showed that he would not run away and be there in tick and thin.


End file.
